Notes (Chapter 1)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 1 (Main Page) Chapter 1 Notes *Anthony's letter 1 *Anthony's letter 2 *Anthony's diary *Anthony's handwritten notes *Press cuttings *Brewers note 1 *Brewers note 2 *Mrs. Beechworth's goodbye note *Ripped diary page *Unsent letter by Ms Beechworth *Desperate note Anthony's letter 1 (top) Devitt received this letter from Anthony. : Videte ne quis sciat. The cold open also takes the form of a letter. If the letter exists, Devitt did not find it. : After all the things I have seen : After all the things I have done : I cannot escape the course my life has taken : Now I am beyond redemption : I just hope you can forgive me someday : Yours sincerely, Anthony Beechworth See also * Anthony Beechworth * Science and philosophy group Anthony's letter 2 (top) Devitt found this sealed letter in Anthony's pocket. : Dear J. Devitt, '' : ''If you are reading these lines, then I am nothing but a dead body hanging before you. : I write to you in my last shreds of lucidity. You are one of my oldest friends, and when I sent you the letter asking you to come here, I did not doubt for one moment that you would. Had you failed me this evening, everything would be lost. '' : ''I have found myself involved in a series of horrible incidents. : For reasons beyond my comprehension and sanity, I have become a total stranger to myself and to my closest relatives, capable of the most indescribable and atrocious acts. : I cannot give you any more details at this time. I must ask you to go immediately back to the boarding school where we made that pact, where we all swore on our honor that sentence that would protect us. : This letter must not reach anyone else, so it is imperative that you destroy it immediately. The lives of the rest of the group, and yours too, are in great danger. Do not delay. They are already waiting for you. : Seeing is believing, Devitt. Do not forget that. : Always your loyal friend, : Anthony Beechworth See also *Anthony Beechworth *St. Gall Anthony's diary (top) Devitt found these torn out diary pages in Anthony's study. : They will not bother me anymore. I am done with their censorious gazes, their whispers. '' : ''It is all ready, there is only one thing left to do. '' See also *Anthony Beechworth Anthony's handwritten notes (top) Devitt found these handwritten notes in Anthony's study. These notes explain why Anthony was behaving so awfully regarding the cat, Alfie, as was described in the notes of his servants. Anthony believed that Alfie was on to him, so he gouged out the cat’s eyes. This may have been the last straw that caused the Brewers to leave. The note also hinted that the attic key was hidden inside the lynx's mouth. : ''That goddamn cat... He meows every night, and it is for me, I know it. He is mocking me! He knows my secret, he knows! I will not let him ruin everything! I do not have any choice, I have to put an end to his miserable life... or better yet, I will blind him! '' : ''You gabby, gabby lynx. You would not confess, no not you... '' See also *Anthony Beechworth *Alfie Press cuttings (top) Devitt found a few press cuttings pinned to the wall of Anthony's study. : ''The Illustrated London News. 1887 - Judge kills himself under strange circumstances. : The Daily Telegraph. 1888 - Earl found dead floating in the Thames. : The Times. 1889 - Famous actor found bled to death in his hotel room. '' See also *Anthony Beechworth *Illustrated London News (Chapter 5) Brewers note 1 (top) Devitt found this note on a table in the foyer. : ''Dear Mr. Beechworth, : Due to the recent events, the situation has become unbearable for us : and, much to our regret, we have no other choice but to leave. : We will remain forever thankful for all these years in your service. : God bless you. : Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. See also *Mr and Ms Brewer Brewers note 2 (top) Devitt found these pages on a table in the servant's quarters. : March 5th, 1891 '' : ''Master Anthony has made us get rid of our religious objects. What is going on with him? Luckily, I have found a place to hide my rosary. I cannot pray every night without it. : May 18th, 1891 : Master Anthony has been complaining about Alfie. What would a simple cat do to him? He ordered us to keep him out of the house at all times. Still, I cannot let that poor thing starve. He is such a clever cat! Every time I open the window, he knows food is waiting for him. : Anyway, I'm worried about Master Anthony. He is growing more and more unlike himself every day. : September 15th, 1891 : Master Anthony is spending whole days locked inside his office. He wants us to leave him food at the door, but he barely eats anything. I'm really worried. See also *Mr and Ms Brewer *Alfie Mrs. Beechworth's goodbye note (top) When Devitt found Anna, she clutched a note in her hand. : I am writing what will surely be my final thoughts. My last lines. My last breath. : I do not know what kind of dark power has turned my husband into what he is now: a stranger, with a look bereft of all sanity, compassion, and human warmth. : I do not know what shadow has slowly darkened our lives. I do not know this foreign guest that now dwells in our souls. : I do not know where it is from, but I am sure it is not from this world. : I will meet my brothers and sisters soon. I will be free from this abyss of madness and fear. : Soon, I will stop trembling. See also *Anna Beechworth Ripped diary page (top) Devitt found this page on the floor of Anna's bedroom. : I can't stand their stares. They watch me. They judge me. They despise me. I know they think I’m not worthy of this family. Who are they, but dust and bones? A memory. Leave me! I don't need you! Leave me alone! See also *Anna Beechworth Unsent letter by Ms Beechworth (top) Devitt found this letter on the floor of Anna's bedroom. : Dear Margaret, : It has been days since Anthony left his office. I can hear him whisper, angrily, frightfully, and it gets worse at night. '' : ''Our service left a few days ago. Without their help and company I am lost. I can barely walk out of bed and not even the doctor will come here after his argument with Anthony. My husband has developed a horrible ability to break anyone's will. '' : ''I do not know what to do. : I do not have any strength left. I wish I could send you this letter. : Your dear friend. : Anna Beechworth See also *Anna Beechworth Desperate note (top) Devitt found this page on the floor of Anna's bedroom. : ''I cannot go on. All is lost. '' See also *Anna Beechworth Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:The Letter Category:Anthony